1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for producing power and relates more generally to apparatus utilizing the buoyancy of air contained in rigid capsules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various devices that have been proposed for producing power inexpensively, but these have not proven to be satisfactory.